buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - I Have No Enemy!
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ So, you think you know what a real villain deck is like? Please, you are an enternity away from reaching even the pebbles of this mountain of villainous decklists and menacing playstyles. Pack up your silly little dragons and come back when you have learned the true meaning of "Despair". ...So you are still sticking around? Well, guess I just have to put you in place then, so you stop wasting everyone's time with your little silly games of "friendship" and "bonds". But you best know this.... I Have No Enemy Scared yet? No? Guess I have to educate you further. The main thing any Zetta deck needs is the Impact Transform itself, otherwise known as Armored Battle Demon, Zetta, who will let us Impact Call as many times as we wish during our Final Phase. But not only that, he also gains +1 crit each time you do call something. Remember this, it is important~ Force Element Master, Zetta is our secondary Zetta, with a potential damage burst of 6, divided over two seperate packages, making him incredibly destructive for that final push needed to get the victory. And he also has the mass-call ability, like every other Zetta, so that is good. We are running a lot of different Darkhero underlings in this deck for a multitude of reasons. Mud Demon, Eyetopicon is our Buddy, and the guy who is going to end your day. How you ask? We will get into that later~ Flame Demon, Elytron and Water Demon, Kynoeides are here, to deal with center walls and meat shields. Wind Demon, Caymon also helps with nasty little Soulguard walls, and our second emissary of wind, Wind Demon, Cololoon is a specialized Boomerang Dragon for this deck. Lastly, Mud Demon, Bobaross is here just because we can use him for our true win condition. Light Demon, Excephon Pose and Dark Demon, Aionio Meran are both special underlings, being the strongest in their field of offense and defense, being able to Penetrate the likes of Azi Dahaka and deal three damage, or even wall off certain opponents and strike back with Counterattack, making them both valuable to the deck, but not exactly necessary to our win condition by normal means... Now...here he is. The one and only Reverse Skull, "Guilty Wave", our strongest and most valuable assitant in evil. Combined with Eyetopicon, the two create a long series of attacks that can burn through the opponent like their life points were made of air. You start by calling Eyetopicon, attacking with him and sending him to the drop zone to get a gauge. Then, you call Reverse Skull, and as long as you have four or more different Darkhero in the drop zone, use his ability to add Eyetopicon back to your hand, attack with Reverse Skull and return him to hand. Call Eyetopicon again, rinse and repeat until you are out of gauge or the opponent is dead. And each time you call, Armored Battle Demon, Zetta gain +1 Crit as well, so if needed, you can lure out an opposing shield by attacking early with Zetta. This combo is the true meaning of evil and despair. Your opponent will not be able to do anything but helplessly guard against the few attacks they could actually guard against. What? A simple Counter can destroy Reverse Skull? Well, that is why we make sure to have multiple in hand before we start the combo, you fool. We also have to make sure to run the right spells to make sure we can shake the opponent thoroughly into a state of despair. The Armor Talisman and Artificial Talisman spells are there for that. VOID HOLE being a defensive spell that can recycle Impact Monsters we might have lost, like our combo pieces. GAUGE&DRAW fuels the drop zone for Reverse Skull and helps us also dig through more of our deck to find the desired cards needed. TWO DRAW is our Nice one! clone, and is always welcomed to have. THREE GAUGE is the acceleration to our resources so we can actually afford to burst the opponent down with the combo. And then we have FIND JOKER, helping us fetch Zetta from the deck to make the deck actually function. You need your Zettas or else the deck dies. Hyper Energy is also here, because yeah, gauge is good. And we have some additional defense in I've Seen Through Your Moves!, just in case it would be needed. It's important to stay alive. Almost as important as it is to make sure your opponent doesn't. And that is the terror known as the Zetta Loop. You thought the Dragon Force was bad? Child, please...you have not seen anything yet~ Category:Blog posts